The Missing Warriors
by Project Wolfheart
Summary: When two StarClan warriors go missing, it's up to Wolfheart and the gang to find them! But who kidnapped them, and why?
1. Missing

_**A/N: Hey guys! :D So I hope you all liked meh other stories, cause here's two more! (Eh slightly) There back to back and I think it's awesome. Like on this one, Wolfy has to go on a quest with her friends while Night is on another one at the same time, but different stories. How epic is that! :D And it might be slightly a parody, so be on the lookout for randomness! X3**_

_**Sorry for my rambling, heh heh *big grin* So here's mah new story!**_

_Prologue_

In StarClan, a meeting was going on. A reddish brawny tom was yawning as other leaders rambled on about prey, weather, any threat from the Dark Forest, and stuff like that. He rolled his amber eyes and sighed. "Psst!" A voice hissed next to him. "The meeting is super boring. Wanna ditch?"

The tom nodded and the blue gray she-cat that asked him smiled and padded out with the tom on her tail. The she-cat laughed. "I'm supposed to talk at the meeting, and yet _I _want to ditch." The tom chuckled. "Of course my love." He teased. The she-cat smiled and her blue eyes gleamed in the light.

The two began to purr and they touched muzzles, smiling as they remembered how they met.

But back at the meeting, another tom was getting bored also. The sandy tom sighed and rested his head on his paws, waiting for it to end. With a groan he rolled over to look for his crush. Not spotting her, he looked up. His worst enemy and his crush were gone! But where did they go?

Pricking his ears, the sandy tom stood up and snuck out of the meeting. He followed the scent trail to a clearing, where his crush and enemy were laughing and smiling. He watched them with grief and sadness. _Why couldn't I be that? Why can't I be like _him_? Come on Thrushpelt, what did he have that you didn't?_

Thrushpelt sighed and looked away in pain. He couldn't bear to see Bluestar and Oakheart together, and it hurt him. Thrushpelt lay at the bushes and rested his head on his paws. When he looked up again, Bluestar was gone and Oakheart was watching the area where she had vanished. Oakheart sighed and padded towards the bushes Thrushpelt was in, and tripped over yours truly.

"Hey!" Oakheart gawked as he fell. "What are you doing here?" Thrushpelt rolled his glowing green eyes. "Oh please; what are you doing here skipping the meeting?" Oakheart glared at him. "None of your business stupid ThunderClan cat!" He spat.

Thrushpelt twitched an ear. "You do realize that Bluestar is also a ThunderClan cat, and you just called her stupid?" Oakheart looked confused. "I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled. Thrushpelt rolled his eyes. "Fish brained cat." He grumbled. Oakheart stared at him. "What did you call me?" Thrushpelt glanced at him. "I called you a fish brain. Problem?"

In that instance Oakheart leaped onto Thrushpelt, and the two toms went rolling down the hill, cursing at each other as they fought. They rolled through reeds and gorse bushes and continued fighting. Oakheart and Thrushpelt finally rolled to a stop at the edge of the forest and continued fighting, hissing and yowling things that I will not repeat.

Oakheart finally staggered away, fur ruffled as he stood up with amber eyes glaring. Thrushpelt snarled at him and the fur on his pelt fluffed up. "Coward!" He spat. "You're too scared to fight me!" But Oakheart wasn't looking at his worst enemy in StarClan. He was staring at the trees beyond the border, eyes wide with shock. Thrushpelt finally got the hint and turned around. Gasping, the sandy tom stumbled backwards. "The Dark Forest." He rasped. "We went too far."

A shadow appeared at the tree line and the two toms tensed. "Well, look what we have here!" A voice purred with venom. "Two little StarClan warriors lost from home eh? We'll show you what the Dark Forest is like then. Come along little ones!" The two stared at the approaching figure.

"Oakheart!" It spat. "You again! I thought you would stay to StarClan, mister goodie goodie!" "Thistleclaw?" The red tom peered forward. "Is that you?" The figure snorted. "Great, you figured it out. Fox dung." Thrushpelt rolled his eyes. "Just come out already." He growled.

Thistleclaw laughed. He yowled something and shadows formed around the toms. Oakheart gasped. "Let us go!" He howled. The figure laughed. "I'm not Thistleclaw." It smirked. As the shadows made themselves transform around the two as a prison, Oakheart caught a glimpse of their kidnapper. "No." He rasped. "It's you!"

The cat laughed. "Of course it's me again. Hello again Oakheart. And who's this?" Thrushpelt shut his eyes. The cat laughed again. "No matter; I'll find out your name anyways. Welcome to the Dark Forest boys. Hope you enjoy it here."

With those words, the cat disappeared and so did her hostages.

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Also, when I was typing this I looked up on Google pics of Thrushpelt, and found something shocking: I'VE BEEN MISSPELLING THRUSHPELT'S NAME FOR A WHILE NOW! I've been spelling it 'Thrustpelt'! D: I messed up bad on that. XD **_

_**And, did anyone find the catch in my last sentence? :3 Hope you did! If you find it and review what it was, I'll give you a Thrushpelt plushie! Because really, he's so cute 3**_


	2. Choosing cats and a short story

_**A/N: **_**Wow! I uploaded the chapter bout 3 days ago, and almost an hour later I get 2 reviews! DANG! :D So here are the review answers:**

**Cinderstar377- Yes that was correct XD Here ya go! *Throws Thrushpelt plushie* It's cuddly too :3**

**Guest- Yeah, also correct X3 *Throws Thrushpelt plushie***

**Fawnblaze: Pssh, you'll find out soon enough. **

**Leopardheart of WindClan: Haha, yeah XD**

**Damn, I really made that easy didn't I? xD I need to make it harder. Whatever. **

**Guys, it's my birthday tomorrow! :DDDD So can I get happy b-days in the reviews? Lol. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter! **

Wolfheart let out a yawn as she passed Ripplestar's den. The silver tom padded out and yawned. "Good morning Wolfy." He mumbled. Wolfheart smiled. "Good morning Ripple." She licked him on the cheek and purred.

Suddenly a screech came from the medicine cat den and Echoleaf skidded out, her fur fluffed up. "I have horrible news from StarClan!" She cried. Wolfheart stared at her. "I thought it was just because she didn't get her coffee break again." She whispered to Ripplestar. Her mate twitched an ear. "I thought so too." He muttered back.

Ripplestar looked at his distraught medicine cat. "Well what happened Echoleaf?" The silver she-cat took a deep breath. "Bluestar came to me in a dream and said Oakheart and Thrushpelt were missing!" Wolfheart stifled a gasp. Thrushpelt had some feelings for her, and she couldn't bear it if he went missing.

Ripplestar just nodded and leaped onto the Mossrock. "Let all those cats old enough to walk and speak join beneath the Mossrock for a meeting!" Cats flooded out of their dens to hear Ripplestar speak. Ripplestar let the sun warm his silver fur and spoke to the cats.

"Echoleaf has had a terrible dream. Two StarClan warriors have gone missing, and we need to find them." A cat with matted black fur spoke up. "Are you sure she wasn't missing her coffee break or her teddy bear?" Echoleaf's sister Ebonywish smirked. Cats around her snickered. Echoleaf looked offended at that. "I had my coffee break already!" She complained. 

Wolfheart stalked forward with an angry hiss. She thought of Echoleaf as her sister, even though she wasn't. "Look, are we going to save Thrushpelt and Oakheart or no?" She snapped. Cats around Wolfheart took a step back in fear; they got really scared when Wolfy got mad. Only Nightshadow and Ebonywish had the power to make them even _more _scared.

Wolfheart spotted Nightshadow giving her a grin and nodding. Echoleaf spoke up again. "Bluestar also told me to say that Wolfheart will be leading the quest to find them, and she can take five cats." Murmurs rose above the crowd and Wolf readied her nerves. Echoleaf gave the dark gray she-cat a prod. "Who will you take?" She asked.

The dark gray she-cat gulped and looked around AmethystClan. "I will take…" Every cat stranded to hear what Wolfheart would say. "Dreamwhisper," The dark gray she-cat grinned with excitement. "Embercloud," The brown she-cat with black and white spots looked shocked but happy at it. "Ivyfrost," The white she-cat leaped with joy. "Goldenfeather," the said she-cat smiled at being chosen. "And finally, Echoleaf."

Cats let out gasps at their medicine cat being chosen. Echoleaf herself blinked with shock. "But Wolfheart, I can't! I'm the medicine cat!" Wolfheart gave her a look that said, _shut up_. "I don't care, you had the dream, so you're going. End of discussion, ok?"

Ripplestar and Nightshadow blinked and Echoleaf just nodded. Wolfheart sighed and nodded. Echoleaf thought for a second. "We leave in the morning." The medicine cat declared. Everyone in the team nodded and padded off to their nests ready for a new adventure.

_**A/N: Annnnnnd done! :D Yeah, that's AmethystClan! I love my OCs XD They are crazy. And now, here's a special story of what AmethystClan is REALLY like! **_

Wolfheart woke in her nest and instantly put on camo gear. Strapping into her epic camo outfit, she grabbed her paintball gun and stepped outside.

Cats were murmuring as she stepped out of the warrior's den. She glanced at her sister and gave a small smile. Nightshadow was almost invisible in the shadows were she stayed. Wolf drank out of her coffee and threw it into the woods. "Let's get this show on the road!" She yowled.

AmethystClan cheered and ran off into the woods for their weekly game of paintball. Wolfheart was on a team with Shadepool, Shadowbreeze, Nightshadow, and Jewelstorm. She smirked. _Some of the clan's best warriors and paintball warriors too! The odds of that are outstanding. _Suddenly she heard a low yowl sound through the air. Her team grinned and checked their paintball guns. "Almost there guys. We just have to wait for Ripplestar's final yowl."

Nightshadow grinned while Shadowbreeze smirked. Another yowl pitched rose in the air and the team tensed. Wolfheart yowled, "Now!" And her team sped off into the trees, Night and Shadow melting into the shadows at the edge of the woods.

Wolfheart leaped over a log and shot Iceshine, who was trying to sneak up on Shadepool. Wolf heard a gasp and she whirled around. A paintball shot from a warrior would have hit her, if Jewelstorm hadn't taken it for her. Jewel groaned and looked up. "Go Wolf! Win the game!" She urged. Wolfheart nodded and locked eyes with her shooter.

A pair of dark blue eyes shone out at her. _Nightshadow? Did she betray us? _But this cat's tail was black and white; Wolf immediately knew it was Midnightshine. The dark gray she-cat ran towards Midnight and let her paintball go loose. A splatter of shots rang behind her as Wolf kept running, grinning like crazy.

Suddenly Ebonywish popped up and Wolf stumbled. Her violet paintball gun went flying one way, and Wolf the other. Ebony grinned and stood over Wolf. "Tell your teammates that we will always win!" She yowled happily. A _crack _ran through the air and Ebony fell backwards, black and blue paintball splatters on her vest.

Wolfheart looked around in shock. Who had saved her life (in game) again? She looked to the trees and smiled as she saw a pair of ice blue eyes watching her. Wolf raised her paw in a salute and Nightshadow returned it. "Thank you." She grinned. Night just smirked and ran off. Feeling as though she should follow her sister, Wolf raced after Night. A yelp startled her, and she realized that Shadepool was next to her.

"Whatdda got Shade?" Wolf was catching her breath. Shadepool grinned. "More than half the clan is out. At least 7 are left." Wolfheart sighed with relief at her team. "Who's left?" Shade thought about it. "Um, Ripplestar, Wintergaze, me, you, Nightshadow, Embercloud, and Iciclepelt. That's whose left."

Wolf pondered it. "Embercloud will be easy. Iciclepelt and Ripplestar will be harder…Wintergaze is going to be difficult. Nightshadow is the hardest player, and we're pretty ok at paintball. So Ripplestar will yowl when 5 players are left, and then 3. Right?"

Shadepool nodded. "Yup. Listen, I wanna go get Embercloud, ok? So, good luck!" Shade raced off into the trees and Wolfheart blinked after her. She saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye and she smirked. Ripplestar was trying to keep low, but it wasn't working. Seeing a flash of white, she wondered if it was Wintergaze or Iciclepelt.

Ripplestar let out a yelp of shock as he was splattered with green and white paint. Iciclepelt yowled with joy and started doing the Cupid Shuffle. Wolfheart snickered and snuck up on the unsuspecting Icicle. A _bang _sounded through the air and Iciclepelt fell, stunned with shock.

Wolf let out a whoop. "Yeah buddy!" She cheered. Ripplestar stared at her and let out a yowl, indicating that there were 5 left. Wolf breathed in a quick breath. She clearly remembered the rules of paintball: _At 5 players left, all players have no team and are on their own. Every cat for themselves._

Wolf gulped and glanced at the shadows around her, afraid that Night would appear and hit her. Two yowls sounded through the air, and Wolf thought to herself. _I think that's Embercloud…and Shadepool? No! Shady got caught! I think either Winter or Night caught them…_ Wolf let out a gasp of shock as she realized that she, Wintergaze, and Nightshadow were left.

She noticed a pile of snow near a rock. _Wait a second…it's Greenleaf! Oh no, that's not snow, it's Wintergaze! _Wolfheart whipped out her gun and shot the pile of 'snow'. Winter let of a yowl as she realized that she had gotten caught. "Gosh darn it!" She yelled. Wolfheart snickered and ran off, hoping Nightshadow wouldn't get her. A shadow appeared in her vision and she gulped, running faster.

A howl sounded through the air and Nightshadow appeared from the trees, blue eyes blazing as she leaped from the shadows. Wolfheart let out a yowl of shock and kept running, her legs pumping as she ran. Nightshadow shouted behind her, "I'm gonna win again! You should already know that!"

Wolf gulped and led Night to the stream that ran through their territory. She skidded to a stop on the other side and slipped. Struggling to get up, Wolf whirled around to see Night on the other side, grinning like a mad cat. Night cocked her gun and grinned. "You are going _down _Wolf!"

Night put her paw to the trigger and pulled. Wolf's paws slipped from under her as Wolfheart slipped, yowling with shock. Wolfheart clutched the side of the stream, eyes wide as the blue paintball missed her and hit a rock. For some strange reason, it didn't latch onto the rock but rebounded.

Nightshadow's scream echoed through the woods, and birds flew off cawing with surprise. Everyone heard the scream and the cats that had a not so strong stomach shuddered at the sound. Meanwhile, Wolfheart was still staring at the blue paintball shot right on Nightshadow's vest. Wolf pulled herself up and padded to Night, grinning.

"Looks like I won Nightshadow." She said with a grin. Night shut her eyes as Wolf pulled out her gun and aimed it at Night, at the middle of her vest. "Game over." She whispered. A shot rang through the air and for the first time in seasons, Nightshadow's record was broken.

That night, a warrior was celebrating her first victory and another had her record broken.

(LOOOOOOONG! XD Oh and anyways, Night didn't die she was just shot in the chest with Wolf's gun. How was that? XD I had to put that in there, cause it was funny.)


	3. Sisterly Talk

**AN: Yes, yes, I haven't updated in a while. I'm getting there. Goodness me. **

**Anyways, I'm currently stuck in Oklahoma for a trip with my cousin. Woo hoo! Free computer time! XD**

**When I get Wi-Fi, I'll upload. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine, sadly. Thrushpelt and Bluefur (I woulda made Whitestorm or Lionheart deputy) would be forever if so. ;_;**_

**. . .**

He awoke to the sound of cats crying out in pain. Some laughter was mixed in along with the screams, and he shuddered.

"Welcome back, sweetie! How was your trip?"

The tom growled softly. "Get away from me," He snapped. "Why kidnap me? And why Oakheart too?"

Mapleshade smirked. "You don't know why? You can ask Crookedstar's _brother_, over here." She said.

Thrushpelt glanced at the reddish tom, who was sitting down with his back hunched. "What happened between you and Mapleshade, Oakheart? What's going on, and why was I kidnapped?!"

Oakheart barely looked up. "She hates Crookedstar, he's my brother, Bluestar is my mate, and you like her. It's a cycle. She meant to get Crookedstar, but he stayed at the meeting and didn't leave."

The sandy tom stared at him. "Because of the so _great _leader of RiverClan that's your kin, it's _his _fault that I'm here right now? What kind of leader is he?!"

Oakheart glared at him. "Don't you dare insult my brother, you piece of fox-dung."

Thrushpelt snorted, knowing perfectly well that Oakheart wanted an excuse to fight him. "He loses his mate, kits, and later Silverstream, then his grandkits who he never even met! That doesn't sound like a good leader to me. In fact," Thrushpelt leaned closer. "I heard he was the reason your mother died."

That was the last straw. No one, and I mean _no one_, insulted Rainflower like that! **(However much of a female dog she was. :P)**

Oakheart let out a roar of fury and launched himself at the sandy tom. "Fish-breath!" He raged, swiping his claws across Thrushpelt's cheek.

Thrushpelt spat out blood and raked his claws across Oakheart's shoulder. "You deserved that!" He yowled.

The two toms rolled together, flashes of blood quickly flowing onto the ground. Mapleshade just laughed as she watched the toms fighting each other.

"One from the Clan with the Sky, the other from the River." The tortoiseshell whispered, lashing her mottled tail. Mapleshade's amber eyes gleamed with rage and excitement.

Both exhausted, they slumped on the ground panting. Thrushpelt was bleeding from his pelt, while Oakheart's tawny muzzle was turning a scarlet shade of crimson.

Anger fueled their bloodlust, but neither wanted to fight.

And in that moment, Thrushpelt and Oakheart forgave each other.

Mapleshade was forcing them to fight, and they had figured out her plan. Both would fight to the death and fade forever if possible.

Thrushpelt twitched his sandy colored tail, panting as the moss and reeds were coated with the crimson blood.

_Let us hope that our saviors are on their way, _He prayed.

…

"Are we there yet?" A voice called, impatient.

Weary, Nightshadow flicked her tail. "No. Now please shut up, Ivyfrost."

Ivyfrost 'humphed' and turned back to talk to Embercloud.

The group that Wolfheart had gathered was driving Nightshadow, Midnightflight, and Shadowbreeze insane.

Either Echoleaf would complain about her coffee, Goldenfeather would make sure she packed her toothbrush, or Ivyfrost would complain about the trip.

Not wanting to show annoyance, Midnightflight bounded ahead to the leading she-cat. Wolfheart kept her gaze fixed on the starlit night, her bright green emeralds regarding the fallen warriors.

"Do you know where you're going?" The black she-cat asked, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder. They were currently headed towards the edge of their territory, where the territory would meet with ThunderClan's.

Wolfheart nodded. "Of course. It's in a dark and murky place, and Nightshadow told me she's been there before." Catching sight of Midnightflight's bemused expression, she added, "It's in a deeper spot than the Dark Forest. I can only pray that her directions will help us in this mission."

Dipping her head to her deputy, Midnightflight melted back into the small group and Nightshadow emerged. Not caring whether Wolfheart wanted her company or not, she strode daringly towards her sister.

"So, little sister, you know where to go, correct?" Nightshadow asked, smirking at Wolfheart. The dark gray she-cat laughed softly and looked at her older sister.

Nightshadow's black pelt seemed glossier lately, and her blue eyes shone with much more self-confidence. The scars on her pelt didn't bother the black she-cat, and she was proud to show off her battle scars.

There was even one over her heart from going to find something so special for Wolfheart. The gray she-cat had later apologized for losing the claw, but Nightshadow dismissed it and had simply ripped out another one.

Wolfheart chuckled quietly and gave an award winning smile to her. "Of course I know where to go. You've only drilled the instructions in my head so many times, I could find it with my eyes shut and my sense of smell gone for life."

The other she-cat sniggered. "And if I _made _you lose that sense of smell, what then?"

The gray she-cat sighed and shook her head. "I would send my best assassin, but you _are _my best one, so it would be weird."

Nightshadow laughed for real this time. "So, death by claws? Suicide seems legit then. I'd still come back from the dead to haunt you."

The two laughed together, savoring their moments as true sisters for a final time. Behind them, everyone smiled at the open sisterly affection that they possessed.

Finally, the border came into view when the rocks melted into tall trees that looked like they reached the horizon. Shadowbreeze murmured goodbye to Goldenfeather, and disappeared into the rocks, her shadowy pelt blending in with the dark side of the gray stones.

Midnightflight wished Embercloud a safe trip, and vanished after Shadowbreeze. Only Nightshadow remained, her eyes prideful as she looked at her sister.

_My little sister is growing up. First on patrols, Clan deputy, and now the leader of an important mission. I just wish, sometimes, that it would be the past…where I didn't turn evil…_

"Hey Nightshadow, you okay?"

"Hmm?" Nightshadow turned to see Echoleaf blinking at her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just reminiscing the past," She murmured, flicking her gaze to the heavens.

The silver she-cat gave her a knowing look. "Ebonywish had the same problem with me going too. Wolfheart will do fine, Nightshadow. You've just got to trust her."

Nightshadow fluffed out her glossy pelt. "Of course I trust her! In fact, I trust her with my life." Echoleaf nodded. "That's good to hear that."

Wolfheart turned around with a faint smile. "Well, this is it. I'll miss you, Nightshadow. Take care of AmethystClan for me."

The black she-cat smirked. "Always have, always will. Mystery and I will take care. Now go find your crush!"

The gray she-cat's cheeks went a bloody scarlet. "I don't like Thrushpelt! Besides," Wolfheart added firmly. "I already have a mate."

Nightshadow snorted. "Didn't stop Stormtail, eh?"

Wolfheart smacked her. "Shut up."

The other laughed, brushing her long tail over Wolfheart's back. "You know I'm just playing with you. Gosh, I just love to tease you."

The younger one snorted. "Uh huh."

The group halted as they reached the edge of AmethystClan territory. Nightshadow paused, and surprising her sister, gave Wolfheart a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss ya, Wolf. You don't head off into Twolegplaces, you hear?!"

Wolfheart laughed. "You sound like an elder. And yes Nightshadow, I won't wander off into Twolegplaces. I swear by StarClan I won't."

"Good, 'cause I'd hunt down your furry behind anyways."

And that was the end of _that _conversation.

Embercloud and Goldenfeather laughed at their deputy's expression, while Echoleaf quietly snickered behind Ivyfrost. Dreamwhisper giggled and covered her muzzle with her tail.

Wolfheart huffed. "Alrighty then."

Nightshadow gave a genuine smile this time. "Don't you worry your pretty little heart, Wolf. You'll do fine. I'll catch you later in your dreams. See ya, Wolfheart! And good luck!"

With those parting words, Nightshadow winked and melted into the shadows. A faint smile crossed Wolfheart's muzzle and she sighed. "Goodbye, Nightshadow. See you later."

Turning back to the AmethystClan border, Wolfheart lifted her head. "Is everyone ready for the mission of their lifetime?"

Dreamwhisper and Ivyfrost nodded, Echoleaf gave her a weak smile, Goldenfeather scuffled her paws, and Embercloud grunted. With an exhausted look, Wolfheart nodded.

"Then let's go. May StarClan – and Nightshadow, Mystery, and Hypnoswirl – watch over us from the Dark Forest." The dark gray she-cat murmured.

With a last glance at her home, Wolfheart led her patrol over the border.

**. . .**

**AN: I figured I'd make the chapters shorter so they wouldn't be boring. So, they're on their way!**

**Poor Thrushpelt and Oakheart. The group will find them, hopefully! **

**See you next time :P ~Wolfy**


End file.
